Don't you wish your PhD was hot like me?
by HefruMaru
Summary: After working in close proximity for some time, Edd and Spencer Reid become very close. This is part of D D Does not mean Damsel in Distress, sort of a 'down the road this will happen' kind of thing. But, come on, beautiful man love between Reid and Edd is inevitable. (Not finished yet)


So... I am posting this... please don't hate me... and uh, don't read it if you don't want to know how terrible I am at writing smut. _ I tried. I really did. But it is almost 6 in the morning and I need to stop cause I can't take myself serious writing the word "erection" right now. xD

I don't even... I don't know. Here you are: Smut at six in the morning.

"I'm sorry," The softly spoken words floated over the metallic chimes that had filled the room for hours. As he looked up quickly, Reid's soft brown hair fell to cover his eyes and for a moment Edd was struck by just how beautifully symbolic it was. There was always a hidden sadness in the young doctor's eyes, a deep secret that lurked beneath every gentle smile. The profiler pulled his hair aside, revealing his honey colored eyes. Edd flashed him an apologetic grin. "I am sorry," He repeated, looking back down to his work. "I know it must be boring, coming here with me and just occupying my couch, I wish Tony would just chill out on this project." Spencer laughed, a few notes of sweet melody before shaking his head.  
"It's fine, I much enjoy occupying your couch. There's no better place to read around here." He lifted his book, wagging it in the air, one from a stack of several more pertaining to different subjects that Edgar had suggested ranging from fantasy books to technical manuals on rocket fuel.  
"Je suis content que vous vous sentez de cette façon. (I'm glad you feel that way)" Edd grinned at the frown that creased Reid's features as he thought about the phrase. He'd been attempting to teach the other genius a plethora of languages, feeling one with an intellect such as Reid should know more than one language. Taking a swig of his drink, a delicious cocktail of watermelon vodka, he didn't wait for an answer to the french, but instead waved the glass in Spencer's general direction then out towards town. "I'm sure the other agents would love to have you along with them on their bar hopping antics." He glanced over with a private smile, for although he really felt Spencer's team would enjoy his company, he was curious. Spencer had been spending more time with in his office as of late, simply reading in silence while the two nerds enjoyed each other's quiet company. The case had gone cold for now, leaving the BAU with more time on their hands. Edd had reveled in the other man's presence but was self conscious enough to wonder why anyone would want to spend so much time in the semi-dark of his office while he worked on the language technology.  
"Nah, I am pretty sure they are happier I'm here with you," His flashing smile made Edd's heart flutter once more. Feigning a casual line of thought, Edd picked up his screwdriver while off-handedly asking.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, Morgan, JJ and Garcia seem convinced I've been happier since I've been spending more time with you." Spencer turned back to the book in his hands, a fox-like smirk on his lips while one hand calmly reached for his scotch. Edd blinked for a moment at the unexpected answer.  
"Well, are you?" He asked, sounding a bit more interested than he meant to. He cursed under his breath, covering the noise with tapping the machine he was working on. He wasn't good at being smooth and it was really starting to irritate him, though the alcohol was making it easier to be forthcoming. After a deliberate, measured sip from his glass Spencer shrugged.  
"I suppose so." Reid's voice was more quiet than it had been before, causing Edd to glance up at his friend. The beautiful man was grinning into the pages of his book, pointedly looking away. Double D's face took up a beaming smile. Spencer cleared his throat and continued. "But really, they probably tire of my pointless information. I know I irritate all of them, sometimes I just wish I could stop spouting off facts but sometimes it's all I can say." The sadness spilled between his words stung Double D, who knew what it was like to be around people who didn't understand facts and information the way they did. Edd frowned deeply and put his tools down, standing straight.  
"That's not true," His voice was calm, but urgent. Reid smirked sadly.  
"No, but it is. I know the girls hate it when I debunk their notions of love, and Morgan gets unresponsive when I add too many statistics to anything." He shrugged, a gesture that spoke more to the years of displacing his hurt from the team's dismissal of his words. Edd's frown deepened and after another swig of his drink he extracted himself from the wires tangled around his wrists and stalked to the couch. The lanky scientist stood before Spencer for a moment, intensity burning in his eyes as the other man slowly looked up. After a silent moment, the pain burning behind his smile, Spencer tilted his head slightly. Edd leaned forward, hands grasping the back of the couch on either side of the doctor, their faces suddenly mere inches apart and Edgar looked into his eyes, seeing all the warmth and sadness of autumn reflected back.  
"You are the most fascinating, intelligent, hard working, handsome man I have have ever come across. Don't you dare let some bunch of half wit muscle heads make you feel as though you should stop being who you are. If they can't appreciate you for your beautiful mind, then they have no business calling you their friend." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Edd chided himself for being so serious. His fingers dug into the upholstery with furious anguish. How many times had he told himself the same thing, crying in front of the mirror? How many years of enduring the torture of intellect through high school had led him to feel as though he had to change himself? Edd couldn't stand seeing someone else feeling the same. Especially not Spencer, who he'd come to care for in the months the BAU had been staying in New York. The young doctor, startled by Edd's sudden conviction, flashed a small smile.  
"You think I'm handsome?" His words were small, and laughter tugged at his lips. Edd could feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He balked, all the confidence he'd found in an instant of anger fleeing to leave him unsure and nervous again.  
"Yea, well, I mean... sure, uhh, but you're smart. Don't let others... you know..." He fumbled for words, inwardly groaning on his sudden inability to harness the English language. Reid chuckled, a comforting sound that flooded Edd's heart with a wide range of emotions that fluttered and jumped in his chest. Edd grinned nervously and stood, dusting off his coat. Damned alcohol. He cursed to himself, feeling the floating sensation of inebriation.  
"Yes, well... I should get back to work-" As he turned, Reid caught his hand. Edd looked back, confusion smattering across his face as Reid grinned up at him nervously, blood rushing to his face.  
"You know, one in five young adult men who work too hard have heart attacks before the age of thirty." The doctor's tone was honeyed with scotch, the statistic was delivered with a read-out-loud sort of inflection one might have when happening upon something casually interesting prompting Edgar laughed and shook his head slightly.  
"Tony is getting angry with me-"His concern was cut off as Reid tugged on his wrist. The motion put Edd just off balance enough to fall into the couch. Once recovered from the sudden change in elevation, Edd blushed furiously, realizing his thigh was brushing against Reid's. The young doctor pretended not to notice.  
"One in three miss out on the best years of their lives slaving away for a faceless corporation and have been reported as regretting their ambitious goals."  
There was a pause after which Edd turned to him.  
"Is that really a statistic?"  
"I'm sure there's a study of it somewhere but for now call it an educated guess. We were watching those films on the classical period of medicine," Spencer put his book aside, gesturing to the space where Edd had pulled up a movie before. Double D laughed and nodded.  
"Jarvis, if you could start up where we left off?" He called out.  
"Yes sir," Came the bored British answer.  
A few hours, and several more drinks later laughter peeled through the dark halls of the empty floor. Edd had steered them off topic and the two grown men were now watching looney tunes and discussing the problems with physics and anatomy that the cartoons posed. Edd was sprawled out on the floor, laying on his stomach while Reid was using Edd's back to prop his elbows on laying out at a perpendicular angle.  
"What I've never understood is why Bugs wears gloves," Edd wiggled his fingers to display his point, leaning his head on his other hand. Reid laughed and mimicked Edd's finger waggling.  
"Probably so the cartoon police would never track him, he is basically a villain you know."  
"Cocky bastard," Edd muttered and the two of them burst into laughing again.  
"Wait! Did he just swim into his hole?"  
"Looked like the breast stroke,"  
"Does he mean the bodice or the polka dot underwear?"  
"The underwear, surely, every man owns a bodice,"  
The banter between them had continued to lose coherence as they downed vodka and scotch, drinking every time there was a physics nightmare or horrible mistake in animation. As the episode ended the two were still in hysterics. Reid rolled over, his stomach crossing Edd's back as he did so his fingers brushed the other man's exposed side where his buttoned up shirt was pulled from his pant line.  
"Ahh!" Edd squeaked, flailing and turning onto his back under Spencer like a cat trying to wiggle free. Reid cackled maniacally.  
"Oh, you're ticklish?" He asked, pulling the lime green shirt up farther and dramatically flexing his fingers as they inched closer. Edd squealed and squirmed, giggling and gasping at the other man's wrists.  
"Ahaha no, don't!" He pulled Reid's hands away from himself, causing the doctor to sprawl flat across his body. The profiler grinned and quickly put his lips to Edd's stomach, blowing a raspberry with wild abandon. Edgar's laughter pitched as he wiggled trying to escape the tickling sensation, letting go of Reid's hands and trying to push the man off. His hands freed, the skinny agent set upon teasing his friend's exposed sides. With one quick motion, Edd grabbed Spencer's shoulders, throwing the man aside and rolled on top of him, grabbing a hold of his wrists once more and pinning them above his head. The two laughed, panting for a moment as Edd regained his breath, his eyes closed.  
"You have a beautiful smile." Reid said softly. Edd blinked, opening his eyes to take in the calmly smiling Reid below him. He realized then how close they were. His knees were pressed firmly to either side of Spencer's hips, their stomachs were touching and with each breath their chests came into contact with one another. His own dark bangs were brushing across Reid's cheeks, their noses were almost touching. Fixed with a sudden urge to close the gap, Edd tilted his head, grinning stupidly as their noses finally met in the narrow space between their heads. Then the soft words registered and he heard what Reid had said and blushed, pulling back slightly.  
"No, it's just the buck teeth that make it seem awkward and adorable," Edd denounced the compliment and laughed at himself.  
"Actually buck teeth is more a term for enlarged incisors that actually protrude over the lower lip. You however have well sized perfectly straight incisors that stay nicely tucked in your lips. It's a beautiful smile. And it's even nicer when you mean it." Spencer gave him a lopsided smile and lifted his head a bit to tap their noses together again. The agent looked up, his honey brown eyes taking in the face before him as though studying it. Edd bit his lip, holding back all the things he wished he could say, all the compliments he could shower down. He breathed in deeply, his chest brushing against Reid's and for a moment Edd imagined he could feel the other man's heart beat. His own pulse was hammering, a train of emotion careening out of control down an inebriated track. He shifted his weight slightly, moving back so he wasn't leaning so heavily on Reid's hands which were still pinned above his head. Spencer's smile flashed again, twitching into existence with an innocence that caught Edd's breath.  
"It's hot in here, isn't it?" The man asked sweetly, tilting his head on the floor. Edd gave a short laugh and ran his free hand down Spencer's chest, searching for the end of his vest. With the skill of a mechanical engineer accustomed to small nuts and bolts, Edd pulled free the buttons of vest and shirt alike, leaving pale flesh exposed beneath him. His heart pounded harder upon seeing so much of the doctor, following the thin lines of lean muscle across his chest and tracing the natural curve of his hips. His gentle touch elicited a sharp gasp from Reid who quivered slightly beneath him. With a wolfish grin, Edd released Reid's hands and seized the edges of the open shirt, pulling it further off Reid's wiry frame and finally off the man completely, throwing the unwanted garment onto the couch behind them. Reid's hands grasped at Edd's shirt, tugging at it nervously as he loosed the buttons. Edd sat still, hands on either side of Spencer's head and raised on his knees as the man pulled at the fabric. He felt hot, burning suddenly. All the mired thoughts of the past few weeks setting aflame his feelings and in an instant he felt he would come apart if he did not get something right this moment. His breath came in short gasps, and with a primal satisfaction he noticed Reid was panting as well, heat flushed across his cheeks. A noise of frustration loosed from Spencer as he fought the buttons, and he bit on his lip. Such an expression, coupled with the nearness of the man flared something in Edd's stomach. A need for more. A longing...  
He leaned forward, lips brushing gently across Spencer's neck before nipping at the man's skin. The soft moan pulled from Reid's lips was the answer Edd had been wanting. He scraped his teeth along Reid's exposed neck, biting sotly at first but soon latching on in wild desire. How many times had he imagined this? Since he first met Spencer, it was all he could do to keep himself from tumbling down thoughts of skin and heat, exposure and touch. It had been such a long time since Edd had been with anyone so intimately, the urge to press forward burning in his chest, and there was no one he would rather be tangled with than this man.  
"For a magician, your disappearing shirt trick could use some work," Edd chucked against Reid's shoulder who made another frustrated noise in his ear.  
"If this shirt wasn't so finely tailored to your handsome frame it would be easier." Came the mumbled reply. It was true, the shirts and pants Tony had bought for his new head of communications fit so perfectly it was sometimes difficult to maneuver in the most casual of circumstances let alone writhing on the floor. Edd giggled and deftly tilted his head to nibble on Reid's ear, eliciting a small groan.  
"You know, you could just rip it off," He whispered, the grin in his voice apparent. Spencer's fingers caught the edges of the lime green shirt and with a quiet grunt he pried apart the fabric, buttons darting away from the melee. Free of the shirt, Edd lifted himself and sat back on his heels, grinning down at the most intelligent man he'd ever met with a confidence only alcohol could give him. Shucking off the silky garment he leaned forward again, running one hand up Spencer's side with gentle pressure. Reid bucked under him slightly, his hips raising as his back arched like a cat being stroked. Edd giggled again absently wondering just how far this man was going to allow him to continue.  
The young scientist dropped to his hands and knees perched above his friend, their faces once again only a hairs breath apart. He looked into the amber laced eyes before him with an admiration bordering on hunger. He was painfully aware of just how tight his pants were, pressing against his groin as all the blood was being redirected to where it was currently most useful. He certainly didn't need to think much, at least. Reid's hands played across Edd's back, tracing soft lines across exposed skin with a delicacy that left Edd wanting more. A soft moan dribbled past his lips and his eyes slid closed, encouraging the doctor to explore with more fervor. As manicured nails traced lines down the path of his spine, Edd gasped.  
"Sorry!" Reid's hands snapped into fists, fearing he'd inflicted pain. Edgar's eyes flared open and fixed on Reid's with an intensity that spoke of some primal need. A smirk ticked across Edd's face and he brought his hips down, pressing his sheathed erection against Reid's causing the man under him to moan. Edd bent down, his teeth finding tender flesh across his friend's neck before muttering something almost incomprehensible but outlining a distinct taste for pain and freedom of expression for painting a masterpiece of nails across his back. Taking the invitation disguised as a demand, Spencer raked his fingers across Edd's skin, eliciting a deeper moan of pleasure accompanied by hips rolling against his own once more.  
Edgar relished in the feeling of his bare chest against Spencer's as he bucked his hips again, pressing closer and closer. Amidst the throes, he traced one hand down Reid's side, gently scraping his nails against tender flesh before snagging onto the pant line keeping the doctor far more clothed than Edd thought he should be. He teased the edge of the fabric, tracing a line across Spencer's stomach while at the same time bending his head against the man's neck and assaulting the sensitive skin there with a careful blend of kiss and nip. The gasping murmurs of pleasure from Reid crashed over him like waves, spurring the scientist on in his efforts. He flipped open the doctor's belt and just as quickly flicked open the button confining the man while muttering about his feelings on the crime of keeping such a beautiful man covered in any way.  
Swiftly, Edd pulled up and in one motion shunting himself backwards while pulling both pants and boxers off slender legs and past mismatched socked feet (as both of them tended to remove their shoes in Edds office). Flinging the slacks to the corner, Edd traced his fingers back across Reid's thighs, taking in the sight he'd fantasized for weeks. He glanced upwards to find Spencer was staring pointedly at the ceiling, his cheeks flushed red and his hands groping the air beside him as though he wanted desperately to cover himself. With a wolfish grin Edd took a moment to admire the edifice of manhood before him, feeling his own erection tense with anticipation.


End file.
